Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is somewhat unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well-known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years, both in the United States and across the world.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance, lower their golf scores, and reach that next performance “level.” Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment. For example, a wide range of different golf ball and club models now are available, with balls designed to complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences, e.g., with some balls designed to fly farther and/or straighter; some designed to provide higher or flatter trajectories; some designed to provide more spin, control, and/or feel (particularly around the greens); some designed for faster or slower swing speeds; etc. Additionally, the market has seen dramatic changes and improvements in putter designs, golf club head designs, shafts, and grips in recent years. Further, other technological advancements have been made in an effort to better match the various elements and/or characteristics of the golf club and characteristics of a golf ball to a particular user's swing features or characteristics
In addition to the golf equipment, the mechanics of the golf swing itself are also of interest to the player eager to improve his/her performance. Qualitative evaluation of a user's swing by a trained golfing professional has traditionally been helpful in correcting certain errors and honing skills of players of all experience levels.
As technology has evolved, the capability to mount sensors onto a golf club or other swinging device has become available. However, the speed at which a golfer may swing a golf club can generate motions that may not be measured accurately because the forces created by the swing may exceed the sensor's measurement capability. Thus, a means to increase the measurement capability and increase accuracy of the measurements would be welcome in the art.